


all i want

by swirlixie



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Minor Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Multi, Try To Only Tag Main Stuff, plenty of other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlixie/pseuds/swirlixie
Summary: After everything, Zack and Cloud figure going back to being two country boys sounds perfect. Getting to play heroes once was more than enough. For everyone.In which Zack and Cloud move into a cozy little farmhouse after Meteorfall.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have any elaborate theories or backstory or what have you about what happened that led to this ending everyone is happy and alive and things went great because i said so and I'm gonna write slow fluff about them in their little farmhouse

\---

The perimeter of their little house is bursting and lush, vibrant green and yellow and red and every color that grows barely contained by the stubby white picket fence. Blossoms and bulbs and petals paint their little garden. Cloud isn’t sure if either of them actually has a green thumb or if it isn’t Aerith’s blessing that keeps their plants thriving as they do. It had started with just a small start from the flowers in the church, a house warming present from Aerith, and everything grew from there.

He’s crouched tending to the rose bush as best he can, pruning as Aerith taught him. It’s getting bigger, just starting to crawl its way up the side of the house. He hears Zack’s footsteps behind him before strong arms are sliding around his shoulders and a sticky warmth envelops him. Zack ducks beneath his sun hat and presses a quick kiss to his cheek and Cloud wrinkles his nose a bit, suddenly aware of how sweaty they both are.

“I think he’s outgrowing the garden,” Zack says, pressing his cheek against the side of Cloud’s head and squishing his hat.

Cloud hums his agreement. “I think the house might outgrow the garden soon.”

A huffing laugh in his ear brings familiar flutters to his chest and Zack kisses him again. “The birds are out and I got all the veggies watered and weeded. Whaddya say to breaking for lunch?”

Pocketing his pruners Cloud stands and Zack comes with him. Cloud shrugs him off easily and turns towards the fields, the chocobo trotting about and stretching their wings. He watches them for a few moments and wipes his brow before turning back to Zack.

“I guess.”

Zack is grinning dumbly at him, dopey and soft around the edges and the _love_ so obvious in his eyes trips Cloud’s heart and finds him blushing.

“You are _so_ cute,” Zack coos, coming close and tugging at the wide brim of Cloud’s hat with both hands.

Cloud huffs and crosses his arms. “ _You_ toast. I’m tired of getting burnt.”

And Zack laughs at him, bright and clear and loud.

Cloud looks at him. Even sweaty and dirty, smears on his clothes and what looks like fresh pecks marring his fingers he’s way too stunning, too much for Cloud. Their front door frames Zack picture perfect. In the moment, Zack’s eyes glimmering and focused only on him, standing in the doorway to their house Cloud is struck with the fact that it _is_ their front door. _Their_ house.

Their home.

It had been a ramshackle old thing at first. Rundown and seemingly forgotten by the world. Closer to Kalm than Edge, tucked away in rolling green hills is where they made their home.

It needed a lot of love.

And somehow, someway, Cloud finds himself in abundance.

(Barret, Cid, and Zack had replaced the roof of the house. Though Zack and Barret spent a lot of the time making sure Cid didn’t go tumbling off the side after one too many beers.

The man had been in high spirits for hanging from a gutter.

And Cloud, well, he’d wanted to continue chocobo breeding. He'd found he rather liked the birds. And the race. He, Vincent, Biggs, Tifa, and Yuffie took care of the barn raising.

Aerith, Jessie, Reeve, and Wedge had taken up the painting. None of them took the blame for the stark, very obvious line where two different whites had been used on one of the walls in the dining room.

Nanaki, with his paws, helped where he was able. Much of his time was occupied entertaining Marlene. Excited, playful, full of energy little Marlene. It was just as important of a job.

The first meal they had in the finished house was too lively for the place still being half empty. Jessie made pizza. A whole lot of pizza. And there were drinks and laughs and congrats and Cloud was a little fuzzy on the night, coaxed into maybe one too many drinks, even for him, mistaking his buzz for happiness. But it was both.)

“Cloud?” Zack calls him, head tilted. Cloud blinks at him through misty eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” The waver in his voice drowning in fondness doesn’t surprise him. A watery smile swims to his face. He’s struggling to fight back the sudden swell of emotion threatening to topple him over. Cloud’s really not sure where it’s coming from.

Zack looks concerned, one eyebrow crooked curiously at him.

Cloud shakes his head, smile firmly in place. His eyes might be shimmering. Just a bit.

“I love you.”

Surprise flits briefly across Zack’s face before he presses forward and gathers him in a firm, still very sweaty hug.

“I love you too, Sunshine.”

They stand there, wrapped up in each other, too hot beneath the summer sun.

“You sure you’re okay?” Zack buries the question in Cloud’s hair.

“I’m great,” Cloud says sincerely. He takes a deep, easy breath. “We should have everyone over soon. It’s been a while.”

“Mm, it has, hasn’t it?” Zack says thoughtfully. “Getting lonely even with little old me here?” Zack teases him lightly. Cloud hides a sigh and tiny grin against Zack’s bicep.

Cloud doesn’t say so, no, but it’s true. He knows Zack misses them, too.

They’re family after all.


	2. Chapter 2

-

“Got a visitor earlier while you were still asleep,” Zack says over breakfast. Cloud casts him a curious glance over the rim of his mug. “Monsters have been gettin’ pretty close to Kalm again. They want me to come run ‘em off.”

Oh, no wonder Zack had been sharpening the Buster.

“They want you? Not _us_?”

Zack chuckles and grins around his fork. “It _would_ be us but somebody has to go to Edge today. Promised Aerith, remember?”

“‘Course I do.” Cloud curls his other hand around his mug and taps his fingers against it. “But--”

“Sounds like small fry, Cloud. I’ll be okay.”

While he is worried about Zack, he can handle himself.

But maybe Cloud wanted a bit of the action. Not fair.

He hides his pout in another sip of coffee. He _is_ looking forward to seeing Aerith and Tifa…

“Fine.”

Zack polishes off his plate and Cloud downs the rest of his coffee. Ready to start the day. They move to the porch for a while, cuddling close, listening to birdsong and watching the sky wake up. Cloud is tucked against Zack’s side, their hands twined in Cloud’s lap.

“You’ve got a longer drive than me,” Zack says softly after a while. He plants a kiss in his hair and nudges him. “Better get going.”

Cloud can’t help the suffering sigh that tumbles out of him. But he removes himself from Zack and stands unwillingly. Zack is his shadow all the way to his motorcycle. Both of their bikes are sitting covered by a simple awning attached to the barn.

He hops onto his bike

Zack’s hands are suddenly on either side of his head, tugging him close. It’s a little rough and fast, Zack crashing their lips together. “Love you, sweetheart. Be careful, okay?”

“You too.” Cloud pulls his goggles over his eyes. “See you later.”

Taking a step back, Zack grins and waves him off. Cloud nods back and peels out. “Say hi to the girls for me!” He just barely hears Zack’s yell over the roar of the engine.

The drive to Edge is more...depressing than the drive from. Past Kalm, the verdant green slowly starts to give way to dying, brown grass, until there’s none at all. The area around what was once Midgar is still barren and worn. Almost alien. Like nothing had ever lived there.

He makes it to the fledgling city of Edge around noon.

“There he is!” Aerith is waving to him from amid a sea of flowers. They wave at him, too. How untouched Elmyra’s slice of paradise was in Midgar’s fall is nothing short of a miracle. He cuts the engine. “No Zack today?”

“Monster hunting.”

And just like that he finds a basket in his hand and listens to Aerith talk and talk as she finishes up. He’s a good listener.

He runs Aerith all over Edge, dropping off flower stands and displays at shops and other businesses, a few personal bouquets from husbands, wives, boyfriends, girlfriends. The place definitely needs the extra color. They make a delivery to The Leaf House, though Cloud's disappointed that Biggs isn't around. But they take a brief break to play with the kids.

Cloud is never thrilled about having to stand around while Aerith chats aimlessly with her customers though. He feels like a kid again, dragged around while his mother runs errands.

When he thinks they’re finally done, Aerith says, “Alright. Just one more to go!”

“Where to?”

There’s a bouquet in her hands, not in a box. “Me. To Seventh Heaven.” She seats herself behind him, one arm firmly around his waist and the other holding tight to the bouquet. “Let’s go, delivery boy!”

He revs the engine and they’re off.

“What’s the occasion?” Cloud asks as he parks, wracking his brain. He doesn’t think he’s forgotten anything…

“Just because.” Aerith sing-songs, hopping gracefully off the bike.

Cloud shoves his goggles into his hair and furrows his brow.

She fixes him with a look that he swears is annoyed. “How about ‘because I love her’?” And Aerith looks at him like _he’s_ the one who just _doesn’t get it_.

“Oh,” He says simply.

“Oh, Cloud.” She walks over to him and gently pats his arm, smile warm. “Come on, in we go.”

She’s up the stairs and throwing open the doors to Seventh Heaven not even pretending to wait for him. “Honey, I’m home!”

Tifa is behind the counter, busy finishing up the last of the dishes before opening. She looks up, already smiling at the sound of Aerith’s voice.

And Cloud watches that smile grow wide, cheeks flushing apple red in delight when she's the gift. Her washcloth and half-cleaned shot glass forgotten on the countertop she makes her way to the swinging door separating the kitchen from the bar. Aerith beats her there, leans over before Tifa can even open it, and kisses her. Tifa’s hands land almost shyly on Aerith’s waist and Aerith presses in further, swallows the noise Tifa makes. They’re giggling when they break apart. Tifa cradles Aerith’s face in her hands before taking up the orange and red bouquet in her arms.

Cloud looks away a little too slowly. Watching the display he felt…

Well, a little awkward.

Mostly, it scatters his thoughts.

It’s still hard for him to wrap his mind around, sometimes. The things he’s supposed to do in his relationships. He tries, now, to be more attentive. To give his time. It takes reminding and prodding and it still doesn’t come easily. But it’s _easier_ , being open. And that’s something. He hopes...it comes through enough. Gifts are hard enough for him to start with, and giving gifts for no reason...

But seeing Tifa smile like that, the joy dancing in her eyes...Such a simple gesture...

He...He wants to do that for Zack. Zack deserves that.

Just because...just because is a good enough reason to show someone you love them.

He has to remember that.

“Hey, Cloud, c’mon are you listening?” Suddenly they’re both right in front of him, staring.

He hums, knocked from his thoughts. “Not really.”

They jostle him playfully from both sides and he lets himself be tugged over to a table. Tifa heads back behind the counter to prepare drinks, ever the hostess, and Aerith bumps him with her hip into the booth.

The afternoon flashes by in a blink.

“Aerith wants to start beekeeping.”

“Bees and flowers just go together! And we’ll have honey!”

“What’re you gonna do with honey?” Cloud stirs his tea absently. Good for that, he supposed.

“I don’t know yet.” She shrugs. “But we’ll have it.”

Tifa giggles into her hand. “She’s already making jam.”

“Jam?”

“Oh! That’s right!” Aerith claps her hands together. “Tifa, do we have any left?”

“We finished off the last of what was here this morning.”

Aerith _harrumphs_ before brightening. “Oh, well. I’ll give you a jar when we get back to Mom’s.”

“I’m taking you back?” Cloud asks.

“I promised Mom I’d have dinner with her tonight.”

“And I’d love to go but...” Tifa tilts her head back toward the kitchen. “I should probably get back to setting up…”

Their hands are laced together on the table, and Tifa struggles to pull hers away from Aerith’s. As her fingers are nearly free Aerith grabs them, ever gentle, and brings Tifa’s hand up to her lips.

“I’m still here,” Cloud says plainly, face carefully blank.

They both poke their tongues out at him.

"But...you've got a long drive still, Cloud. You really probably should get going too." Tifa begins gathering their empty cups as she stands.

"Nothing I'm not used to." He shrugs.

Aerith tuts. "You can't keep Zack waiting for too long."

Cloud rolls his eyes but stands.

The dishes taken care of Tifa turns back to him with a wide smile. She wraps her arms around his middle and he squeezes back while Aerith plasters herself to his back, her arms enclosing both of them.

"It's always good to see you, Cloud."

"Mm...you too, Tifa."

Aerith rocks their little huddle, back and forth back and forth...

They break apart, Cloud and Aerith head slowly toward the door.

"See you soon?" Tifa calls from the porch as Cloud hooks his leg over his bike. Aerith settles easily behind him.

"Yup."

(He misses the flurry of kisses both girls blow at each other as he drives away.)

Back in the slums Cloud stammers, “Um...Aerith,”

When she turns there’s a mischievous grin curling her lips.

“Do you...have time to make another one?” He avoids her eyes, pushing his bangs aside. “A Bouquet?”

Her laughter is that familiar tinkling of bells and a breeze sweeps through, the flowers swaying and bobbing as they laugh with her.

“Of course,” is all she says, linking their arms together.

They’re back crouched amongst the flowers, Cloud mostly watching. Aerith hums as she works, her deft fingers plucking and cutting with ease. Dahlias, zinnias, and lilies, she explained, and Cloud could at least easily recognize the two sunflowers peeking over the tops of the others. Two bright suns peering over the cluster of soft blues and violets.

“That’s...big.” It’s the first thing Cloud thinks of.

“Big? Is that all you have to say?”

“Beautiful.”

She grins. “There we go. Thank you.”

She ties it up in a dainty little bow before placing it in a white box and handing it off to him.

“How m--”

Aerith flicks him on the nose. “No, don’t even _try_.” She smiles and settles her hands on her hips. “Free of charge.”

He takes it from her hesitantly, feeling a little guilty. Cloud straps the box on the back of his bike.

When he turns back to her Aerith throws herself at him, wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tight. “Say hi to Zack for me.”

“Oh, right. Zack says hi.”

Aerith pulls away from him, blinking owlishly. “Oh, get out of here.” She physically turns him around and gives him a shove toward his motorcycle.

“See you soon.”

“Ah, wait!”

Cloud jerks his head back to her only to see her skirts disappearing into her mother’s house. A moment later she’s dashing back out, holding something in her hands. “You didn’t remind me!”

“Of…?”

Aerith holds up two little glass jars to him. “My jams!” She places them in the box before securing it back in place. “Be careful and don’t break them.”

“I won’t.” Hopefully.

She’s smiling again. “Alright. Be back soon, okay? Bring Zack next time!”

“Will do.”

They hug one more time before Cloud sets off for home.

The sun is setting when he pulls up to the house. The chocobo in the fields must mean Zack is already back. And sure enough he parks his motorcycle next to the other’s.

He hangs his goggles from the handlebars and moves to the back of his bike. Quickly untying the box and lifting it into his arms, he’s mindful to move slower when he hears the jars jangling against each other. Opening it he carefully takes out the two jam jars and pockets them, one in each pocket. Slowly, he’s pulling out the large bouquet, holding it awkwardly in his arms.

He makes his way slowly to the door, boots heavy.

He hadn’t thought about what to say. Or...or what to do or anything, actually. Now he was standing in front of his own front door, feeling a little foolish.

What...did he do?

Just walk in and give it to him? Try and surprise him? Did it have to be some kind of grand gesture? Did he play it off like it was no big deal?

Before he can settle on a course of action his brain decides that knocking is a good idea.

“Just a sec!” Zack’s voice comes from inside. Cloud stiffens. Suddenly, stupidly nervous.

The door opens and Zack is there. “Can I h--”

Cloud blinks dumbly at him. “Uh…”

“Cloud? What’re you knocking for?” His eyes go from Cloud’s wide-eyed, deer in the headlights look and down to the splash of color in his arms.

Zack knows he’s not good with words. Just be direct. “For you,” he says quickly, shoving the bouquet at his chest.

“For me?”

Cloud manages a nod, again nervously reaching up to swipe at the hair in front of his eyes.

Slowly, Zack lifts his arms and takes the bouquet from Cloud’s outstretched hand. He stares down into the flowers as if they have an explanation for him.

Zack’s laugh is soft and bashful, the delicate sound nearly lost in the petals. Pink dusts his cheeks and Cloud’s heart flutters wildly against his ribcage. It isn’t often he’s the one leaving Zack red in the face.

“What for?”

Cloud straightens and shrugs coolly. “Just because.”

“Since when are you such a romantic?” Zack shifts the flowers to one hand and wraps an arm around Cloud’s back. Cloud tips his head, leans up just that little bit to meet Zack’s lips. He’s smiling against him and it tastes all the sweeter.

“Always.”

And Zack snorts a laugh, his arm still around his back urging him inside.

They have breakfast for dinner with toast for Aerith’s jam. Two jars of rose petal jam and blueberry lavender jam are new additions to their fridge.

Afterward, Cloud flops onto their little couch, watching Zack fuss over his flowers. He’s put them in one of their dusty vases on the island in the kitchen. It’s sweet, the way he keeps rearranging them...They turn and bob in ways he doesn’t like, and from the mutters and tense line of his shoulders he’s getting irritated. Cloud grins a little. They’re just flowers.

Either finally satisfied or giving up Zack pads his way over to him. Zack drops himself gracelessly on top of Cloud and he grunts.

“Thank you, baby.” Lips are on his, slow and soft.

“You’re welcome. I’m--I’m glad you like it,” Cloud says quietly. His hands cup both of Zack’s cheeks, rubbing his thumb over the smooth scar there. Zack presses forward and catches his lips again.

And suddenly Cloud is lost in a whirlwind of affection from a _very_ touchy-feely Zack. Roaming hands and wet kisses and nuzzles and _everything_. “ _Zack_.” He barely manages to get his name out before he’s buried under another avalanche of kisses. “Zack!” His face is hot and he knows his ears are red. Squirming, Cloud can’t quite bite back the laugh that bubbles out of his throat. “What’s with you?”

“Just happy.”

Zack is grinning still but he finally lets him breathe and Cloud lets him squish his cheeks around like he’s a stress ball. He can’t seem to keep his hands to himself today. Well...or any day. But he’s in overdrive. “O _kay_ ,” Cloud finally says, a little short.

Zack gives his head another good rattle before letting go, crossing his arms on Cloud’s chest and resting his chin there. “How are the girls doing? See anyone else?”

“Good. Everything’s good. Normal.”

Zack lays his head down. “That’s good. Maybe a _little_ boring.”

“Right now…” Cloud starts slowly, “I still like boring.”

Zack unfurls one of his arms, reaches up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind Cloud’s ear. “Yeah, I know. Me too.” He shrugs lightly. “Well, for the most part.”

“You just had a full day of monsters. Not satisfied?”

Sighing happily, Zack shifts, arms sliding under and around Cloud and head resting heavily on his chest. “Am now.”

Cloud pops his arms on Zack’s shoulders, rubbing lazy circles into his back.

One minute he’s staring at the ceiling, watching dust motes dance in late evening sun and listening to the distant trilling and chirps of the chocobo and then he blinks and the birds are replaced with cricket song and Zack’s quiet snores.

Drowsily, Cloud fights against the fog in his mind. The lights are still on and stars dot the sky outside the window, twinkling him a teasing _good morning_.

He lays there for a few long moments, blinking hard and slow. Until his eyelids flutter and it gets harder to open his eyes with every blink. Zack is a warm blanket atop him and the familiar, comforting sound of his snoring has him very nearly slipping back into the tempting embrace of sleep. He has to jerk himself back to half-wakefulness more than a few times before resigning himself to actually getting up.

“Zack,” he slurs, patting Zack’s back with fuzzy, tired hands. “Zack, wake up.”

“Mmnn--” Zack nuzzles into his chest and Cloud pulls his face into a tired grimace as he’s suddenly made aware of the good-sized wet spot on his shirt.

“We need to bring the chocobo in.”

“They’ll be okay…” Zack says blearily. “It hasn’t been that long.”

“Fell asleep. Now come on,” Cloud yawns, “help me get my birds.”

There’s a groan but Zack heaves himself up and off of him. Standing and blinking slow Zack looks...confused, at first. He shakes his head and then he at least has the decency to look a little embarrassed while he wipes at the side of his mouth with his wrist.

Zack offers him a hand and Cloud lets himself be pulled up. They both stumble a bit, their limbs still dreaming.

They’re out the front door and sleepily corralling the just as sleepy birds back into the barn. Zack rests his head on Cloud’s shoulder while he does his headcount, whining as he double and triple checks. “That’s everyone, Cloudy. Come onn…”

They flick off the lights as they move back to their bedroom, the same old creaking floorboards guiding their way.

Cloud crawls into bed and closes his eyes when he hears the light for the bathroom flip on.

He dozes while Zack is gone. Then in what feels like a second he startles awake when the bed dips, eyes flying open.

“Hey, just me,” Zack soothes quietly, gentle hand combing gently through his hair before he can bolt up.

His heart calms quickly. Cloud sighs. “Sorry.”

Zack’s easy smile flashes at him in the dark. “Good?” A nod.

The blanket is lifted up and Zack snuggles in next to him. Slotting himself at his side Zack faceplants into Cloud’s chest and wraps his arms around his middle. Cloud slings an arm over Zack’s shoulders, hand disappearing in his mess of black hair.

Zack squeezes him, once, and turns his face into Cloud’s chest. He presses a kiss there.

“Night, Cloudy.”

Cloud pulls his fingers through Zack’s wild hair and closes his eyes. “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyas ! i feel like cloud would have a little trouble finding his love language and things but ...... he still tries. keep it up cloud .... except for the fact that edge exists in some capacity advent children uuuh doesn't rly factor into any of this ... also aerith's house is too pretty to be crushed and I like biggs' cute little connection to leaf house
> 
> i thought it was interesting at the end of remake that they put a spotlight on him instead of jessie or the like buuuut .... like, ok, spoilers on ff7r but with what happened I've been entertaining the idea of alternate timeline zack stumbling into the main game timeline somehow or they merge or something, scoping out sector 5 first for aerith bc he has no sword, no cloud who was def not all there and CONFUSED, before bumping into the kids with makeshift little busters on their backs like ok where'd you kids see a sword like that huh before bumping into a recovering biggs and that's how ... zack like re enters game timeline or something lol ?
> 
> alright this isn't what these notes are for, me prattling. bye bye ! thanks for reading !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i finished two. i like harvest moon

-

The deep, muted oranges and blues of the sky bleed together like the last syrupy dregs of a snow cone. There’s no wind to offer a cooling caress from the heat, still heavy in the air even as the sun sets, but Cloud doesn’t mind. He’s sitting on the porch, legs dangling over the side. Green stretches out in front of him, the same green that’s greeted him in the mornings and whispered goodnight for the past year and a half. He’ll never tire of it.

A coo draws Cloud’s attention down to his lap where a chocobo is demanding his attention. He pets the crest of her head, gently dragging his other hand down her beak and lowly muttering nonsense. She’s their youngest at the moment, a blue named Sky. Barret and Marlene had been visiting when she hatched and Cloud had let her name the chick. He busies himself plucking a few loose feathers and drops them uncaringly on the porch beside him.

He jumps out of his skin when something cold and wet presses against his cheek.

Whipping his head around he’s met with Zack grinning down at him, holding out a sweating glass of sweet tea. “Dishes are done.”

Cloud narrows his eyes. “It was my turn.” Zack shrugs a shoulder, grin growing as he swings the glass toward him again. Cloud takes it gratefully, taking a sip and feeling Zack plop down next to him.

He’s strikingly handsome, Cloud thinks. In his plain black t-shirt and ripped jeans, one muscular arm popped up on his knee swirling a glass of lemonade...The tiny tinkling of ice against glass and the cicadas continued cries fill the easy quiet between them. He’s irresistible in simple domesticity. Zack catches him staring, eyes sliding his way before he turns to him with a bright smile. Cloud leans back but finds himself unable to break their shared gaze. The mako glows familiar at him, just highlighting Zack’s deep blue eyes in the dying light. He almost jumps when Zack speaks. “Boy, she’s clingy.”

Sky pecks at Zack’s hand as he attempts to pet her. “They all are at this age.” Cloud trails a finger down her beak.

“Yeah, right, they all like you more. No matter how old they get.” Was that bitterness there?

“They’re my birds.”

“Not ours?”

“Nah. They’re mine.”

“They just think you’re their mom.” Zack reaches over and ruffles his hair, and Sky _warks_ and fluffs herself up, snapping at him.

Zack skitters backward with a surprised squawk of his own. Cloud rests a hand against the side of Sky’s head to calm her, a tiny grin pulling at his lips. “Like I said. Mine.”

He ignores the pout aimed at him.

Zack scooches closer, inch by inch, _slowly_ snaking his arms around Cloud’s waist and laying his cheek atop his head. Which seems to be okay (he’s on thin ice).

After a long stretch of comfortable silence, Zack breaks it. “It’s still kinda hard to believe.” He’s pulling away, laying down so his head is on Cloud’s other thigh. The one not occupied by a spoiled little chocobo.

“What is?”

“Just...this. You. Us.”

Cloud looks down at Zack. He makes a vague noise, curling Zack’s darling little flyaway hairs around his finger. “I know what you mean.”

Zack picks up one of the blue feathers that litters the wooden boards beneath them. “Can’t believe how lucky I am.” He holds up the feather in his hand, presenting it to Cloud, ignoring the beak suddenly probing in his hair. Zack's eyes are soft.

Cloud takes it between thumb and forefinger.

“You’ll stay with me, right? Stay.”

“Is this a proposal?” Cloud asks, half-jokingly, twirling the blue feather between his fingers. “Are you proposing right now?”

“If I was, would you say yes?” Zack asks, and Cloud looks down into imploring puppy dog eyes glowing up at him.

Cloud pauses. There’s a snarky quip right on the tip of his tongue, how he’s definitely worth more than a molted blue chocobo feather. At _least_ a tuft of phoenix down.

But he doesn’t let it leave his lips.

“Yes.” It’s soft, shy. “Of course I would. So is it?”

Those big eyes slowly grow to saucers. “W-what? Really? I, uh, I--” Zack scrambles to sit up but his hand slips off the deck and he goes tumbling off and into the grass with a yelp. He sprawls in the grass, eyes never leaving Cloud.

It startles Sky and she sprints away. Cloud throws his head back in a rare, wholehearted laugh.

“For real? Like, for real for real?”

“Is it?”

Zack sounds unsure when he says, “Yes?”

“Then yes.”

“So we’re engaged now?” Dumbfounded and laying flat on his back in the grass, Zack grins.

Cloud mirrors his smile. “Guess so.”

“Okay. Cool.”

Zack springs to his feet in a blink, and in another, he gathers Cloud into his arms and sweeps him into a hard kiss. It tastes of too-sweet lemonade.

“Guess we can start planning soon.” Zack sits back down next to him, an arm slung over Cloud’s shoulders. Cloud has one wrapped loosely around Zack’s waist.

“I don’t think there’s any real rush,” Cloud says. And then, with a snort, “And I’m sure the girls have a head start.”

Zack laughs. “Oh, I’ve seen the binder on theirs.”

Cloud looks up to the stars just winking into existence. “I’ve...never really thought about it myself.”

He feels the eyes on him. “Well, I guess I haven’t either. Nothin’ too specific, anyway. I never really wanted anything big.” There’s a pause, and Zack’s voice is fond when he says, “We’ve never talked about it but I’m pretty sure you don’t either.”

“Not really, no.”

“Aerith’ll do flowers, of course.” Zack scratches his cheek when suddenly his eyes go wide. “Oh! And Marlene’s, like, perfect flower girl age. Don’t know if it’ll be quite as cute if she gets too much older.”

Side eyeing him for a long moment Cloud says, “Oh, I’m telling Barret.”

“What?!”

“You don’t think Marlene’s cute anymore.”

Zack sputters. “That is _not_ what I said! Or what I meant or whatever!”

Cloud ducks his head to hide the grin on his face as he pats himself down. “Where’s my phone…”

“ _Cloud_ _!_ ”

“Break her little heart…”

“ _Ugh_ …”

Zack is gone when Cloud wakes the next morning. His side of the bed isn’t even warm.

He lays for a while, staring at nothing in particular and thinking about much the same.

He’s up eventually for the bathroom. And then he’s haunting his own house, clad only in the sheet from the bed, padding from room to room just to see if Zack is really gone.

He’s a little upset when he confirms that, yes, Zack isn’t home.

But he falls back into bed and dreams. Even though he really should have gotten a start on his chores.

“--eez, you’re still asleep?” Wakes him sometime later. The bed squeaks when Zack sits down.

Cloud peels his eyes open, squinting against the sun.

“Gimme your hand.” He _just_ woke up.

He groans and sluggishly lifts his arm, burying his face in his pillow.

“ _Other_ hand! Left, the left!”

His left is busy rubbing at his eyes so Zack will just have to wait. Sitting up slowly he spares a glance at the clock on the wall, squinting. 1:32...He’d definitely slept in. He feels the bed jiggle and hears _tap tap tap_ as Zack bounces his leg, impatient.

Cloud huffs and offers up his left hand, shielding his eyes against the light with his right.

For how worked up and jittery Zack is he takes Cloud’s hand with all the gentleness of a real prince asking the princess to dance. He’s still a bleary ghost of himself to Cloud’s tired eyes, hunched over slightly.

Something is slipped onto his finger and Zack lets him go.

Cloud yawns wide, stretching an arm high above his head, and the other bent behind to keep himself steady.

“When’d you get so lazy?” Cloud hears the smile in his voice.

He has a legitimate response buried somewhere. But he’s having a _really_ good stretch. “Mmnng--earned it.” Is what comes out.

Zack laughs and it echoes warmly in Cloud’s chest. “Guess I can’t really argue with that.”

Cloud blinks, and Zack finally looks real and not like an incomplete watercolor painting of himself. He’s grinning ear to ear and it crinkles his eyes, gaze flickering from Cloud’s face down to...somewhere. Oh, probably his hand.

He flexes his fingers, feeling the new addition.

A gold ring gleams in the sun from its new spot on his hand.

“Nothin’ fancy, I know, but…”

“I don’t need fancy,” Cloud says softly, admiring the little blue gem sparkling from its setting. He looks up and meets Zack’s glittering gaze. Lacing their fingers together, his eyes catch on the silver ring sitting on Zack’s own finger and his smile glows. “I love it.”

Zack pulls him into his lap, fingers skimming playfully up his bare sides and sliding over his back.

Cloud shivers. “We’re not getting anything done today.”

“ _You’re_ not getting anything done today.” Zack grins into the crook of Cloud’s neck.

“Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the uninitiated in older harvest moon titles the way you would propose to the character you wanted to marry was by giving them a blue feather and it's one of my absolute favorite video gamey items or mechanics or what have you .... it's just so charming and I'm a little upset in more recent games it's been changed to a standard ring event
> 
> I like the blue feather giving proposal is literally the only purpose of this
> 
> also a low-key proposal where they're just like .... yeah I guess this is happening is fav
> 
> I'm excited for that friends of mineral town remake next month !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so HOT i wish it would rain !!!!

-

Thunder rattles the house’s frame as the storm rages.

Zack looks out into the dark of the night, staring at the lights glowing in the barn through the heavy sheets of rain. Lightning streaks across the sky, cutting through the clouds, as if a monstrous beast is struggling to break free. For a brief moment, the world outside is bleached brilliant white before another booming clap of thunder shakes the house. He looks up as the lights flicker uncertainly for a few seconds before stabilizing.

Outside the barn doors are flung open and Zack strains his eyes to watch Cloud make a mad dash back to the house through the pouring rain. He’s dodging puddles where he can but Zack doesn’t really see the point. He’s already soaked.

Zack watches with sympathy as he takes a spill, tipping forward _right_ into a mud puddle. Hard from the looks of that splash. “Ah—“ But Cloud wouldn’t have been able to hear him anyway.

He doesn’t hear what is surely a flurry of curses as Cloud hauls himself to his feet. Half-hearted attempts to shake himself free of the mess now clinging to him don’t do much. Zack notices Cloud limping a bit as he resumes stalking toward the house. He must have tripped on that hole in the yard. It always got one of them.

And neither of them ever did anything about it.

Zack can’t help but quirk an amused grin anyway, hoping Cloud isn’t paying attention to him in the window. As he disappears from his line of sight Zack goes to meet him. The front door is banging open, striking loudly against the wall behind just as he enters the entryway.

Sopping wet and coated with thick mud is Cloud. His normally spiky hair is flattened by icy rain and even more mud. The muck is _everywhere_. On his clothes, in his hair, marring his face...pretty hilariously.

“When’d you get a beard?” Zack draws his finger across his jaw. Not bothering to hide his ever-growing grin earns Zack a wicked glare.

Another flash of lightning spears the heavens and Cloud growls. A roll of thunder rumbles in warning.

“You’re makin’ the weather worse with that bad attitude, Stormcloud,” Zack tuts. Probably not a good idea to tease him too hard right now but, oh, Zack can never help himself.

And if looks could kill...

Zack chuckles under his breath and holds up his hands in peace. He takes a step forward. “Everyone alright then?”

“Fine,” Cloud barks shortly. He moves to skirt around Zack but isn't fast enough to mask the pain that flashes across his face when he comes down on his right foot.

Lightning dances across the sky.

“Is your ankle okay?” Zack ignores Cloud’s icy attitude and attempts at escape to crouch down in front of him.

Cloud shifts uncomfortably. “It’s fine.”

Zack glances up at him, face flat as he gently wraps his hand around his leg, forcing Cloud to brace himself on Zack’s shoulders unless he wants to take another fall. He keeps his eyes on Cloud’s face as he gingerly rotates it. Though he tries not to be obvious about it Zack catches Cloud’s wince.

“Hurt bad?”

“Just…twisted it, I think. It’s a little sore, that’s all.” Cloud sighs.

It doesn’t look _too_ swollen so Zack decides to take his word for it. For now. He’d keep an eye on it. He pokes and prods a bit more. And someone is getting _huffy_.

“Zack,” Cloud’s voice is somewhat harsh. “I’m wet and cold now and can you let go of me?”

Zack looks up at Cloud again, grinning. “Nope.” Moving his arm up to the crook of his knees Zack tosses Cloud over his shoulder. Cloud yelps in surprise but doesn’t fight him. Surrenders quite easily to being lugged around like a rucksack.

Water and mud slowly seep into his shirt.

“Now we’re both a mess.”

“Nothing new,” Zack chirps.

A puff of barely-there laughter is the only response he needs.

Zack follows the well-worn path of creaky floorboards to their bedroom. They’ll have to mop tomorrow. He disregards the bedroom light and makes for the master bathroom, flicking that light on. He sets Cloud down on the closed toilet. Still looking pouty.

Leaning in close Zack kisses Cloud’s stubbornly unresponsive lips. 

Only to pull back, face pinched.

Which finally manages to get Cloud to crack the tiniest of smiles. “Yeah, mud doesn’t taste good, dummy.”

Dramatically blowing raspberries Zack moves to the tub. He reaches for the knob to turn the water on but his attention is drawn back to Cloud and fingertips lightly brushing against his shoulder. Zack eyes him curiously. Until Cloud taps the ring on his finger.

“Oh!” Quickly, he pulls off his ring and holds out his hand, Cloud plopping his into his palm. “Be right back.”

Walking back out into their bedroom Zack makes his way to the dresser, still in the slice of light provided by the open bathroom door. He places their rings on the waiting arm of a ceramic cactuar. The silly little dish was probably one of his favorite things they owned. The cactuar stood proud in the middle of a dust-colored plate, its face painted on lopsided. There are odd, seemingly randomly placed black lines painted on the plate that Cloud figured out must be needles. He can’t for the life of him remember who it’s from and Cloud thinks it’s tacky. Littering the plate is loose gil and safety pins, earrings and hair ties, a rock for some reason, a key they can’t figure out what it goes to, and two beaded bracelets Marlene made them.

Zack feels the cactuar’s painted eyes on him as he stares at their rings. He smiles absently and hears the water squeak on. “Watch those for me, buddy.” He gives the little guy a two-fingered salute and bop on the head before bouncing back into the bathroom.

Cloud is standing in the tub, ruined clothes on the floor.

Zack scuttles over and grabs the showerhead from its place on the wall. “Alright, let’s get you hosed down.”

Cloud turns his face toward him. A mistake, on his part, really. Zack pulls up on the shower, not looking at where he’s aiming, and accidentally sprays Cloud in the face.

“Whoops.”

Spluttering and coughing Cloud shakes his head. And _glares_ at him.

“That was an accident.”

Cloud continues to glare at him.

So Zack squirts him again, grinning.

“That wasn’t.”

Before Zack can really process what happens the showerhead is snatched out of his hand and a jet of arctic water hits him in the face and he _squeals_. “ _Ah!_ That’s c-cold!” He throws his arms in front of his face. “Not fair, it’s _cold_!”

Cloud mercilessly backs Zack up against the far wall. And now there’s water on the inside of the window too. “Cloud, stop!” 

Zack is shivering when Cloud finally decides to relent. His clothes are completely soaked through.

Cloud smirks and turns the knob, presumably back to warm, putting the showerhead back in its place.

“You are so mean,” Zack moans, shuffling over to the tub. Careful not to slip because there’s water _everywhere_.

“You got me first.”

“It was an accident!” He catches Cloud’s flat look. “Mostly.”

He lets Cloud peel his shirt off of him and wiggles out of his pants, adding his drenched clothes to Cloud’s pile before stepping under the welcome warm spray of the shower.

After all the mud swirls down the drain they put the stopper in for a shared bath.

Deciding to ignore their self-made ( _Cloud_ -made) mess of a bathroom they both settle in, Zack’s arms resting on the edges as he leans back against the back of the tub. Cloud props his injured foot up on the tub and eases back against Zack, sighing. Reaching for the bottle of shampoo closest to him Zack squirts some into his hands and works up a lather in Cloud’s hair before giving his own the same treatment.

After a few beats, massaging the shampoo into Cloud’s hair Zack ventures, “so really...how were the chocobo? Sky and Mia still scared?”

Cloud glances at him over his shoulder. “They’re fine.” Runs his hand along Zack’s arm. “Sora’s gotten good at calming them down.”

“See, they woulda been fine even if you hadn’t gone out there and sprained your ankle.”

Zack can’t see him, purposely turned away from him as he is, but he knows Cloud’s pouting. “I had to check on them.”

Impossible warmth bubbles up in him. “I know.”

Suddenly they’re plunged into darkness. Thunder shakes the windows.

“Ah,” Cloud says smartly.

“Power’s out.”

Which is fine. Nothing their eyes can’t handle.

They sit in the dark. Occasionally the room lights up from a flash of lightning. Zack watches the light catch in the steam. Twines his fingers with Cloud’s. Another flash and he finds his eyes stuck on Cloud’s knee breaching the soapy water.

Eventually, the wind dies and the thunder is but a distant roar, but the rain still pounds harshly against the roof. Cloud’s head finds its way onto his arm.

“Think the worst of it’s passed.” His absent-minded observation makes Cloud jump a little against him, and Zack thinks he must’ve been falling asleep. He sits up a little straighter, water sloshing over the side of the tub. Only for his head to come to rest again on Zack’s arm.

“Mm-hmm…”

Definitely sleeping. Or nearly there.

“‘Mm-hmm’ _what_?” Zack prods playfully, reaching blindly to pinch Cloud’s cheek. “You aren’t even listening to me.”

Cloud lazily attempts to squirm away, eyes stubbornly closed. “Are too.”

Zack ruffles his wet, sudsy hair. “Please, you were asleep.”

“You’re comfy,” Cloud counters, fighting a yawn. He turns his face to look up at Zack, big blue eyes shimmering with half-formed tears. Hooded and dazed, dark lashes flutter up at him. A tiny smile nearly blinds him in the dark.

Chest aflutter Zack laughs quietly, pushes wet hair from Cloud’s face. He runs his finger down his cheek and along his jaw. Leaning down, he hovers just a moment before pressing a kiss to the corner of Cloud’s softly upturned lips. “There’s my Sunshine.”

That tiny grin gets a little bigger. “You’re...ridiculous.”

“Love you too.”

He leans down, nuzzling into Cloud’s wet hair. Smells the peach shampoo Jessie got him hooked on. Gets a nose full of suds.

“Oh, _bleh_ ,” he sputters.

Cloud chuckles. Maybe they should finish washing.

They finish their bath in the dark and afterward, Zack disappears into the cold air of the bedroom to grab something for them to wear to bed. He sighs in relief when he returns to the bathroom, lingering steam warming him back up. Cloud is sitting on the lid of the toilet with the towel still draped over his head and lazily drying his hair.

Newly dressed in a tank top and sweatpants Zack stretches, ready for bed. And ready to continue ignoring how truly soaked the bathroom is. Cloud, damp but dressed, is still perched atop the toilet.

Zack turns to at last hit the hay. But when he makes it just a few steps into the bedroom and doesn’t hear the patter of Cloud following him he pauses.

Cloud is staring at him.

Just staring.

A laugh shakes Zack’s shoulders. “The bed’s right there.” It really is right there. _Juuust_ beyond the open bathroom door. Cloud continues to stare. Zack makes a big show of rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically before taking one long step over to him. Swooping down and lifting Cloud easily into his arms earns him a peck on the lips for his efforts. They stop at the dresser to grab their rings from the cactuar guard. Cloud swipes them from his little arm and slides his on, reaches to place Zack’s ring on the hand cradling his shoulder. His fingers linger and gently brush over Zack’s knuckles.

Zack stops short of the bed. He feels Cloud lean to look at him. Whatever he might have wanted to say is cut off by an indignant squawk jumping out of him as he’s tossed onto the mattress. 

Zack pounces before he can recover.

He pins Cloud into the bed, hands above his head held tightly in his grip.

A flush lights up Cloud’s cheeks. Staring wide-eyed up at him. Excited.

“Za—”

Zack launches his attack.

Thank every god Cloud is so ticklish.

The first giggling snort pulls a manic grin to Zack’s face. “Zack st—” Cloud curls in on himself, arms flailing all over his body as some form of defense. Pretty useless. Zack is relentless. Knows _every_ weak spot. Behind his knees. “Stop!” Brushes his fingertips below his navel. “Zack, I—” Blows into his ear just for fun. “ _Zack_!!” He’s completely shaking with laughter.

“What you get for spraying me earlier!”

Fast as lightning Cloud’s hands shoot out, an almost painful hold around his arms. Both of them tremble with exertion. “ _Stop_.” Cloud glares up at him. There’s danger in that word. Goosebumps prickle along Zack’s arms.

He stays hovering over Cloud, poised to strike, their eyes locked. Zack not wanting to back down, Cloud _daring_ him with those eyes. Until their staring contest is interrupted. A wide yawn causes Cloud’s piercing gaze to crumple.

Zack’s grin goes soft, leaning down and burying his face in the crook of Cloud’s neck. “Kept you up past your bedtime, huh?”

“Way past.” Zack laughs quietly.

“It’s not even that late. And we didn’t do anything today.” He drops gingerly on top of Cloud. “But I know you need your beauty sleep.”

Cloud makes a noise when Zack rolls off of him. He draws back the blanket and watches Cloud climb under before doing so himself.

Staring up at the ceiling for a few quiet moments, still listening to the rain pouring, Zack speaks up. Mostly in an attempt to get one of them to remember.

“We should probably fill in that hole tomorrow. Don’t need either of us tripping on it anymore.”

Cloud stirs next to him. Rolls on his side to face him. “Mm.” His eyes are barely open.

“Unless you like tripping on it.”

It takes Cloud a few moments longer to respond this time. “...Mm.”

Zack shimmies closer. Noses Cloud’s cheek, still red from laughter. Like an apple...Zack opens his mouth and bites lightly into soft flesh. Just the barest graze of teeth.

“Zack.” Tired merry laces with sleepy annoyance. He’s lightly swatted away. “Don’t be weird.”

Zack chuckles and rubs the back of Cloud’s neck, ruffling damp hair. “Okay, okay.” He kisses Cloud’s forehead. “I’ll quit buggin’ you.”

Blue eyes crack open a sliver. Green glows quietly at him in the dark before fluttering closed again. “...Like when you bug me.” It’s mumbled sleepily and muffled against his neck but Zack hears him clear as day. He’s startled into surprise for a few moments before wrapping Cloud up into a firm, crushing hug. Heart aglow he peppers even more kisses into Cloud’s damp hair.

But Cloud starts squirming in his grasp. “Not...not when I’m _sleeping_.”

“You’re not asleep,” Zack kisses.

Cloud whines. He whines and Zack knows it’s _really_ time to leave him alone. He lets Cloud settle back down, watching as he retreats again beneath the blanket. His eyes slip closed easily as he melts into the mattress.

Just as Zack is thinking of heading off to sleep to join him Cloud jolts.

“Ow!”

“...What…?” Cloud murmurs. His brow is creased but he doesn’t bother opening his eyes.

“Ouch, jeez…” Zack rubs at his sore shin. “Kick me...can’t even bother opening your eyes.”

“When did I kick you…?” Cloud asks, sluggish and confused.

“Uh, just _now_.”

A displeased noise rumbles in the back of Cloud’s throat. “Now _what_?” Eyes still closed, Cloud sounds and looks completely exasperated. There’s a beat before he blearily adds, “hurt my ankle.”

“Nothing.” Trying to talk to him is useless. Zack sighs and a warm smile worms its way onto his face. “Try not to kick me anymore, then.”

“Didn’t kick you…” Cloud asserts drowsily.

Zack snorts. “Well, I forgive you anyway.”

Snuggling back down into the pillows Zack pulls Cloud close again, catching those legs with his own. No more kicking. He wiggles his arm between Cloud’s head and the pillow, smiling when Cloud nuzzles his cheek against his bicep.

In the dark Zack hums with no rhythm, no song in mind as he slowly drags his thumb back and forth across Cloud’s cheek, occasionally swiping back to brush through his hair. Thunder rumbles distantly outside. Heavy rain turns to gentle pattering against the windows. Slowly, gentle moonlight seeps through the clouds, catching in the raindrops on the window as it spills into the room. Hums fall away and the only sound in the room is the rain and Cloud’s deep and even breathing ghosting softly over Zack’s skin and down his shirt. Completely lost in sleep.

Zack continues brushing his thumb over Cloud’s cheek, taking the quiet time when Cloud is asleep to marvel at his babyface. He could deny it all he wanted but especially like this, how young he looks is on full display. All soft cheeks and big eyes and dark lashes. 

Soft, very bite-worthy cheeks.

But soon Zack’s eyelids begin to droop. His loving attentions slow.

Cloud shifts a little closer and a sleepy murmur of his name jostles Zack out of his half doze. He cradles Cloud’s cheek. “Yeah?” He whispers.

There's no answer, of course. But an ever so sweet smile slowly pulls at Cloud’s lips. They part and he _sighs_ , snuzzles into Zack’s shoulder. More sleepy words tumble from his mouth but Zack can’t decipher them. He settles down, stills. Starts snoring. The soft sound fills the intimate space Zack’s lilting humming carved out.

Affection spills over Zack’s insides. It fills him up and he’s drowning from it all as he squeezes Cloud as tightly as he dares.

“Night, Cloudy.” They’re barely a breath and nearly lost in blonde spikes.

When he’s nearly asleep the power comes back on and the still on light from the bathroom splashes across his closed eyelids.

Zack groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my only setting is cloud simp i hope it doesn't bleed too much into my zack LOL maybe that's a good thing. zack really is rendered to be handsome esp in remake he's a little broader and squarer in the face while cloud is pretty and cute i mean ... he's handsome too but more versatile i guess like he really has such a baby face ... i look at zack and see handsome and i see a lot of things looking at cloud ??? ya know. or probably not
> 
> and zack's ring is white gold now bc i forgot that existed and i wanted them to be different colors. jessie as an actor now dumps gifts she doesn't especially like from her fans onto her friends so the two of them have a lot more skin and hair products than they probably would otherwise
> 
> oh and thanks all for any comments ya leave and have been leavin ♪ i appreciate it !! really ! I'm glad my meandering every day little ideas are enjoyable bc i know they're a whole lotta nothing. so ... not really much commentary here for this one what uh .... what's up with you guys ?
> 
> oh I think i touched up all my half sentences ... let me know if there's anything weird sounding would ya

**Author's Note:**

> anyways ! thanks for making it down here ! there's like four more already half-formed wips that offshoot from this ... idk how many there'll be or how far i'll go but we'll see. i have high hopes for the rest of remake and giving me my happy ending that will make things like this fit in easier post-canon. hopefully that alternate universe tag won't be an alternate anymore huh ? i love them but I hate tagging and thanks again !!


End file.
